Visita de Estudo
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto Kaiba não está satisfeito por ir fazer uma visita de estudo. A única coisa boa é a presença de Joey, por quem está apaixonado. Mas a viagem reserva surpresas a Seto e também ao próprio Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Visita de Estudo

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso 1: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história é totalmente escrita sobre o ponto de vista de Seto Kaiba e em primeira pessoa

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto Kaiba não está satisfeito por ir fazer uma visita de estudo. A única coisa boa é a presença de Joey, por quem está apaixonado. Mas a viagem reserva surpresas a Seto e também ao próprio Joey. Oneshot.

**Visita de Estudo**

O Joey Wheeler é um tonto. Parece-me que é um facto incontestável, mesmo para os amigos dele. Neste preciso momento, ele está a fazer algumas expressões estranhas, supostamente na tentativa de fazer sorrir os amigos. Parece estar a conseguir. Eu estou encostado a uma parede perto da paragem do autocarro. Ao meu redor, há outros alunos da minha turma, incluindo o Wheeler e os seus amigos, Yugi, Téa, Tristan e Duke Devlin. O sol está a brilhar no céu e o tempo está ameno. Agradável até. Apesar disso, não me sinto nada satisfeito.

Hoje a professora de história, Megumi Yamagi, decidiu levar-nos numa visita de estudo, para visitarmos um museu, umas ruínas e ouvirmos uma palestra sobre os artefactos históricos encontrados na cidade Omidae. Quando tinha anunciado a visita de estudo, há duas semanas atrás, a maioria dos meus colegas ficara animado. Não que quisessem ver um museu ou ruínas, mas porque seria um dia diferente. Para mim também seria, mas no mau sentido. Não me interessava ir, nem perder um dia inteiro, que poderia usar para estudar ou tratar de situações relacionadas com a Kaiba Corporation.

Disse de imediato à professora que não iria à visita de estudo. Claro que ninguém me podia obrigar a ir. Porém, a professora indicou que depois da visita de estudo, iria mandar fazer trabalhos sobre o que iríamos ver e ouvir e que pensava que eu, sendo o seu melhor aluno, teria grande interesse em ir. Disse que afinal se enganara em relação a mim. Disse-o como se constatasse que afinal eu não era tão bom aluno e tão empenhado como pensara. E eu fiquei zangado! Eu era o melhor! Os meus colegas começaram a murmurar e acabei por aceitar vir nesta visita de estudo. Quando tiver de fazer os trabalhos sobre a visita, vou mostrar a todos, como sempre, que terei notas perfeitas e sou muito melhor que qualquer um deles.

Finalmente, vi o autocarro chegar. Estou farto de estar aqui, se bem que não será muito melhor andar de autocarro. Ainda iremos demorar cerca de uma hora a chegar a Omidae. Hoje trago comigo uma mochila, cheia de comida. Mokuba não aceitou que eu comprasse comida quando estivesse em Omidae e fez-me ele próprio algumas sanduíches e colocou bebidas e batatas fritas na mochila também. Disse-me para as partilhar com os meus colegas. Obviamente que não vou fazer isso. Queria trazer comigo o meu portátil, mas o Mokuba não deixou. Disse que tinha de me distrair do trabalho e aproveitar o dia. Porque é que faço sempre o que ele quer? O miúdo leva sempre a sua avante.

"Está na hora de irmos. Vá, coloquem-se em fila e comecem a entrar no autocarro e a sentarem-se." disse a professora Megumi.

Todos começaram a formar uma fila e a entrar no autocarro um a um. Fiquei na fila, logo atrás do grupinho do Wheeler. Que sorte a minha! Sou sincero, eles aborrecem-me. Aborrecem-me com a sua animação e por serem tão companheiros uns dos outros. O Mokuba disse-me uma vez que eu me sentia assim porque tinha ciúmes, porque não tinha amigos e disse-me que me deveria aproximar do Yugi e dos outros, pois eram boas pessoas. Eu não segui o seu conselho, obviamente.

O Yugi entrou no autocarro, seguido da Téa e depois entraram o Devlin e o Tristan. Quando foi a vez do Wheeler entrar, pôs um pé dentro do autocarro e parou. Voltou a colocar o pé de fora e lancei-lhe um olhar aborrecido. Porque é que ele não se despachava a entrar no autocarro de uma vez?

"Tenho de ir num instante à casa de banho!" exclamou ele.

A professora Megumi resmungou, mas mandou-o ir e vir o mais depressa possível e o Wheeler saiu dali rapidamente, correndo para dentro da escola. A paragem de autocarro ficava mesmo ali à porta. Eu abanei a cabeça, confirmando a minha teoria de que o Wheeler era mesmo tonto. Ainda há pouco estava a divertir os amigos. Porque não se lembrara de ir à casa de banho, em vez de estar com piadas? Entrei no autocarro e sentei-me mais ou menos a meio, num dos lugares vazios. O lugar ao meu lado estava desocupado.

Todos os outros alunos entraram no autocarro e a professora também. Faltava apenas o Wheeler. Claro, como sempre estava a atrasar tudo. Não sei como é que posso estar apaixonado por ele. Sim, é verdade, apesar de tudo, de sermos tão diferentes e ele me irritar, estou apaixonado por ele. Não é estúpido? Eu estou habituado a controlar tudo, seja na minha casa, na minha empresa ou até a conseguir, dentro do possível, mandar na própria escola, mas não consigo mandar no meu coração.

Quando eu via o Wheeler, antes de estar apaixonado por ele, sentia algo dentro de mim a queimar, normalmente de raiva ou aborrecimento. E agora, sinto quase o mesmo, mas por outras razões. O Wheeler subiu na minha consideração como pessoa e como duelista. E quando descobri que o pai dele lhe batia e que o Wheeler tinha marcas no corpo, tal como eu um dia tivera, e ainda tenho algumas, provocadas pelo Gozaburo, a minha visão do Wheeler mudou.

Mas apesar de tudo o que passou na vida, ele continua animado, a ter amigos, a ajudar os outros. É o oposto de mim. O Wheeler atrai as pessoas, enquanto eu as afasto. Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Parece que é verdade, pelo menos da minha parte. E agora, quando vejo o Wheeler junto dos amigos, tenho de concordar com o Mokuba, pois tenho ciúmes. E mesmo gostando do Wheeler, continuou a tratá-lo de maneira fria. Porquê? Porque não quero mostrar a minha fraqueza. Fui ensinado a não mostrar pontos fracos. Não quero ser estúpido ao ponto de dizer ao Wheeler o que sinto e ele me rejeitar e humilhar. Nem pensar!

Ah, finalmente o Wheeler apareceu. Demorou-se imenso na casa de banho e já se ouviam murmúrios irritados, apesar de eu não lhes estar a prestar muita atenção, pois ainda agora estava pensativo. Hum, o Wheeler está a procurar um lugar vago. Olhando à minha volta, fico surpreendido porque parece que o autocarro está cheio. Mesmo cheio! Afinal não era tão grande como eu pensava. Oh Deuses, estaria isto destinado? O único lugar vago que resta é ao meu lado. Claro que ninguém quis sentar-se aqui, ao pé de mim. Sem outra alternativa, o Wheeler senta-se ao pé de mim e aperta o cinto. De seguida, o motorista do autocarro coloca o motor a trabalhar e começamos a deslocar-nos.

"Parece que vamos ter de nos aturar na viagem até Omidae, não é Kaiba?" perguntou o loiro, encarando-me.

"Tenta não me incomodar com as tuas maluquices, Wheeler."

Os olhos do Wheeler ficaram mais duros e calou-se, deixando de olhar para mim. Tê-lo-ia magoado? Provavelmente. Apetecia-me bater em mim próprio. Que estúpido que eu sou! Porque é que eu não consigo tratá-lo de forma normal? Não quer dizer que tivesse de ser excessivamente simpático com ele, porque se o fizesse, o Wheeler estranharia de imediato e saberia que algo se passava. Mas se lhe pedisse desculpa agora, também levantaria suspeitas. Eu não pedia desculpas… ou pelo menos, não muitas vezes.

Acabei por ficar calado. Como estava no lugar junto à janela, fiquei a olhar para o exterior do autocarro, vendo-o afastar-se da cidade Dominó. Não estava muito interessado no cenário verdejante que existia agora junto à estrada. Apesar de eu estar a olhar para fora do autocarro, estava consciente do Wheeler ao meu lado. Primeiro esteve calado e depois acabou por se virar para trás, pois Yugi e Téa estavam sentados nos lugares atrás de nós e começou a falar com eles.

Apeteceu-me mandá-lo virar-se para a frente. Apeteceu-me dizer-lhe para deixar de falar com eles e se focar em mim, o que era ridículo, uma vez que eu lhe dissera para não me incomodar. Estar apaixonado é extremamente confuso para mim. Seria mais fácil se eu pudesse dizer o que sinto, mas por outro lado, não quero ser humilhado, nem ter de me magoar. Já me magoaram o suficiente no passado.

Acabei por não dizer uma única palavra durante todo o tempo que durou a viagem de autocarro até Omidae. O Wheeler acabou por deixar de falar com os amigos e ficou quieto no seu lugar. Percebi que ele esteve quase a tentar iniciar uma conversa comigo, mas não o fez. Fiquei desapontado, o que é, mais uma vez, uma estupidez. Porque é que os meus gestos continuam a não estar em sintonia com o que sinto? Acabo por ficar sempre confuso.

Quando o autocarro parou perto do museu, foi com alívio que saí do autocarro, juntamente com os outros. Claro que gostara de estar perto do Wheeler, mas estarmos os dois em silêncio não era o que mais me apetecia fazer. Talvez eu devesse tentar ser mais tolerante e deixar o Wheeler falar. Será que ele acharia estranho se eu não protestasse por ele falar comigo? De certeza que ele falaria incessantemente. E acho que não me importaria de o ouvir durante horas. Antigamente, mal ele abria a boca, já eu estava farto dele. As coisas mudam.

Depois de sairmos do autocarro, a professora Megumi encaminhou-nos para o museu. Entrámos, foram dados os bilhetes a cada um de nós e depois surgiu um guia. Começámos a segui-lo, enquanto ele explicava o que se encontrava no museu. Tentei estar atento a tudo, mas a dada altura, só consegui ficar a olhar para o Wheeler. Ele caminhava junto dos amigos, à minha frente e fiquei a reparar na forma como andava. E depois, os meus olhos prenderam-se no seu rabo e afastei o olhar, corando. Felizmente ninguém pareceu reparar.

"Ena, grande esqueleto aquele!" exclamou o Wheeler pouco depois, quando entrámos numa sala que exibia alguns esqueletos de dinossauros. "Eu gostava de ter vivido no tempo dos dinossauros."

"Sim, seria mesmo engraçado algum dinossauro ir atrás de ti e dar-te uma dentada na cabeça." disse Tristan, rindo-se.

"Ah, que engraçadinho, Tristan."

O Wheeler deu um murro no ombro de Tristan. Claro que foi apenas um murro amigável e sem força. Depois os dois riram-se. Se antigamente o riso do Wheeler me incomodava, agora sabia apreciá-lo. Pena não estar a rir-se para mim. Isso sim, seria realmente bom. Continuámos com a visita pelo museu. Sinceramente, já estava aborrecido com aquilo. Nada de interessante. Gosto dos tempos modernos, de computadores e tecnologia. As coisas do passado não me interessam muito, mesmo que haja pessoas, com a Ishizu, que dizem que no passado eu fui um feiticeiro. Disparates.

Quando, finalmente, a visita terminou, a professora Megumi anunciou-nos que teríamos alguns minutos até irmos visitar as ruínas, pelo que poderíamos aproveitar aqueles minutos para irmos visitar os espaços perto do museu. Verifiquei que o Wheeler e os amigos estavam a falar de irem até a um café que ficava do outro lado da rua. Fiquei surpreendido quando o Wheeler ser aproximou de mim.

"Ei Kaiba, eu e os outros vamos ao café. Queres vir connosco?" pergunto o loiro.

"Porque é que eu haveria de querer?"

A pergunta saiu-me automaticamente. É daquelas coisas automáticas, que fazemos tantas vezes que já não conseguimos controlar. Não paramos para pensar. Eu sempre afastara as pessoas de mim, menos o Mokuba, por isso esta atitude tinha sido impensada. Vi o rosto do Wheeler ficar sério novamente. Amaldiçoei-me mentalmente pela minha estupidez. O Wheeler virou costas. Claro, ficara zangado! Ok, desta vez isto não poderia ficar assim.

"Wheeler, desculpa." disse eu.

O loiro parou de andar e encarou-me, parecendo surpreendido. Pois, ouvir o Seto Kaiba a pedir desculpa não era algo que acontecesse todos os dias. Ou todos os meses. Por vezes, nem todos os anos.

"Eu quero ir com vocês." continuei eu. "Hum… bom, se quiserem, é claro. Não faço assim imensa questão, mas…"

"Vem daí, Kaiba."

Calei-me e segui-o. Se continuasse a falar, voltaria a dizer algo estúpido. Tenho de começar a não tentar justificar-me se voltar a ter de pedir desculpas. Ao chegar ao pé dos outros, eles cumprimentaram-me e acenei-lhes com a cabeça. Não esperavam mais de mim, pelo que se contentaram. Atravessámos para o outro lado da rua e acabámos por nos sentar numa mesa na esplanada do café. Aparentemente, o café era tão reles que nem tinha ninguém que viesse servir os clientes da esplanada.

O Wheeler, o Tristan e o Yugi acabaram por perguntar o que cada um queria beber. Pedi um café, para me despertar. O museu tinha sido tão aborrecido que comecei a ter sono. Depois de saberem o que cada um queria beber e também comer, no caso do Wheeler, o Yugi, o Tristan e o Wheeler entraram no café para irem buscar os nossos pedidos. É estranho que, apesar de gostar dele, continue a pensar nele com o seu sobrenome. Wheeler e não Joey. Porquê? Falta de hábito, suponho. Não o trato por Joey, por isso também não costumo pensar nele assim. Já com o Yugi, penso sempre nele com o primeiro nome. E com a Téa e o Tristan também. Já com o Devlin, penso nele sempre como Devlin, pois pertence a uma empresa importante e no mundo dos negócios, os sobrenomes são a palavra-chave. No meu caso, o meu sobrenome, Kaiba.

Pouco depois, o Wheeler, o Tristan e o Yugi voltaram com os pedidos e pousaram-nos na mesa. O Wheeler teve de voltar para dentro do café, para trazer o seu sumo, que não conseguira trazer, pois tinha as mãos ocupadas com o meu café e um sumo para Téa. Pus açúcar no meu café, mexi com a colher e bebi-o de uma só vez. Senti-me satisfeito. Depois vi o Wheeler sair do café em direcção à esplanada, com um copo de sumo de laranja na mão. Ao aproximar-se, tropeçou e precipitou-se para a frente. O copo de sumo saiu-lhe das mãos e voou pelo ar. Foi estatelar-se no chão, mas não sem antes o liquido laranja cair em cima de mim, molhando-me.

Levantei-me de um salto. Felizmente não era uma bebida quente, caso contrário eu teria ficado queimado. Olhei para o Wheeler, irado. Gosto dele, é verdade, mas independentemente disso, quando alguém faz com que um copo de sumo se despeje em cima de nós, gostemos da pessoa ou não, ficamos aborrecidos. Claro que eu sabia que o Wheeler tinha tropeçado, mas mesmo assim as palavras saíram-me da boca de imediato.

"Wheeler, estás doido? Olha para isto! Fiquei todo molhado!" exclamei eu.

"Desculpa. Peço imensa desculpa." disse o Wheeler, aproximando-se de mim.

"Não te magoaste pois não, Kaiba?" perguntou Téa.

"Não estou magoado, mas estou molhado. E daqui a pouco, temos de continuar a visita de estudo." disse eu, irritado.

"Vem comigo até à casa de banho. Podemos tentar secar as tuas roupas." disse o Wheeler.

"Secar? Como? Não vai dar tempo." disse eu.

Estava mesmo aborrecido com aquela situação. Depois, vi que ali perto havia uma loja de roupa. Pronto, teria de ser. Pedi a Téa para guardar a minha mochila e caminhei até à loja. Escolhi rapidamente uma camisola e calças pretas que me serviam, mudei de roupa, paguei e sai da loja, com as minhas roupas molhadas dentro de um saco. Felizmente o meu casaco não tinha ficado molhado. Quando cheguei ao pé dos outros, o Wheeler parecia genuinamente arrependido.

"Desculpa Kaiba. Tiveste de comprar roupa nova por minha causa."

"Pronto, também não vale a pena fazer um drama por causa disto, já que foi um acidente." disse eu.

O Wheeler pareceu ficar mais aliviado. Depois, já não tivemos tempo para mais nada. A professora Megumi, do outro lado da rua, chamou-nos para voltarmos ao autocarro. Estava na hora de partirmos para as ruínas. Esperei voltar a ter a sorte de ficar sentado ao pé do Wheeler, mas desta vez o Yugi fez questão de ficar sentado ao pé do amigo e Téa veio sentar-se comigo. Estúpido minorca! Porque é que ele tinha de querer que o Joey se sentasse com ele? Contive a fúria e voltei a olhar pela janela do autocarro. Agora reparo que no meio da fúria, pensei nele como Joey e não como Wheeler. Bom, pelo menos a Téa manteve-se calada para não me aborrecer e o autocarro arrancou, seguindo viagem.

**Visita de Estudo**

Já estamos nas ruínas Yalhp, como lhe chamam. Devo dizer que fiquei impressionado com o que vi até agora. Depois de sair do autocarro, pensei que esta visita seria mais um aborrecimento tal como o museu. Porém, acho que desta vez me enganei. A guia que nos está a mostrar as coisas agora explica muito melhor as coisas do que o guia do museu. E faz parecer tudo interessante. Neste momento, estamos a atravessar uma parte que a guia explica ter sido de um templo. Apesar de duas das paredes terem ruído por completo, pelo que ainda está de pé, dá para perceber que era uma imponente construção.

Melhor do que as ruínas em si e o entusiasmo da guia, é o facto do Wheeler e do seu grupo estarem a caminhar lado a lado comigo. Ou eu a caminhar lado a lado com eles, não sei bem. O que importa é que estou perto do Wheeler e não estamos a discutir, se bem que também não estamos a conversar, mas acho que isto é melhor que nada. Agora a guia conduz-nos para outra parte das ruínas. Começa a fazer algum calor. Que horas são? Hum, é quase uma da tarde. Desta vez o tempo passou depressa.

"À nossa esquerda, podemos ver o que resta de uma habitação comum. Era uma habitação de aldeões. Claro que não tinham, nem de perto, nem de longe, as mesmas condições das casas de hoje. Vamos continuar e vou mostrar-vos o que resta de uma casa de um nobre." disse a guia.

Continuámos com o nosso caminho. Fiquei contente por ver que o Wheeler se mostrava interessado nas ruínas também. Pelo menos, agora mantinha-se calmo e atento, o que era bom. Parecia-me que muitas vezes ele agia de forma a que os sarilhos eram atraídos para si, como a situação do sumo. E eu não queria que ele acabasse por, sei lá, tropeçar nalguma parte das ruínas e magoar-se. Podia até estragar algo importante das ruínas e então o sarilho seria ainda maior.

Foi com algum desapontamento que ouvi a guia anunciar que iríamos fazer uma pausa para almoço e à tarde iríamos ver o resto das ruínas. A professora Megumi indicou-nos que teríamos uma hora e meia para almoçar e depois teríamos de nos reunir perto do autocarro, para a guia continuar com a excursão pelas ruínas. Sendo que as ruínas eram um popular ponto turístico, perto delas já tinham sido erguidos alguns escritórios, cafés e dois ou três estabelecimentos comerciais, com lembranças como maior atracção. Fiquei a pensar onde iria almoçar. Talvez pudesse almoçar junto do Wheeler e dos outros.

"Ei, vamos fazer uma corrida até ao autocarro." disse o Devlin, sorrindo. "Quem chegar em último, é um ovo podre!"

O Devlin e o Tristan começaram a correr, enquanto a maioria dos outros alunos dispersava, para irem almoçar. Vi o Yugi puxar o Wheeler na direcção para onde Devlin e Tristan tinham ido. Téa foi atrás dele. Nem se dignaram a perguntar se eu queria ir almoçar com eles e o meu orgulho impedia-me de ser eu a dizer alguma coisa. Vi o Wheeler lançar um olhar para trás e fiquei esperançado que me dissesse alguma coisa, mas um puxão de Yugi fez o Wheeler virar-se novamente para a frente e os três afastaram-se.

Um calor irrompeu-me no peito. Fúria. Estúpido gnomo com cabelo de três cores! Porque é que ele estava a afastar o Joey de mim? Joey? Agora estou a pensar nele com o primeiro nome outra vez… sim… estou com ciúmes, como se ele fosse meu. Mas a verdade é que não é. Sinto-me derrotado. Mais vale ir comer sozinho. Caminhei até um pilar antigo, que fornecia sombra e sentei-me. Retirei da minha mochila uma das sanduíches feitas pelo Mokuba e comecei a comer, sem grande entusiasmo ou fome.

Não sei quantos minutos fiquei ali a mastigar, sem convicção e embrenhado nos meus pensamentos. Só despertei desses mesmos pensamentos quando ouvi uma voz chamar pelo meu nome. Alguém andava à minha procura? Ouvi um chamamento uma segunda vez e o meu coração saltou uma batida. Era a voz do Joey! Quer dizer, do Wheeler. Sem pensar muito, falei.

"Estou aqui!" exclamei eu.

Pouco depois, vi o Wheeler a aproximar-se. Com o sol a bater-lhe nos cabelos e aqueles olhos cor de mel, parecia um deus. Hum, que raio de pensamentos é que eu estou a ter? Ok, tenho de parecer normal. Eu estou normal. Ele está a aproximar-se. Não sorri, mas também não parece estar muito sério. O que quererá? Foi-se embora com os amigos e agora anda à minha procura. Porquê?

"Ah, estás aqui, Kaiba. Não foste para junto de nós almoçar." constatou o loiro, agora mesmo à minha frente.

"Parece-me que isso é óbvio. Também não achei que fizessem muita questão da minha companhia." disse eu, de forma fria.

Talvez eu não devesse ter sido frio, mas a verdade é que ficara realmente aborrecido. Se me tinham convidado para ir com eles ao café, porque é que não o tinham feito quando foram almoçar? Fiquei surpreendido quando o Wheeler se sentou ao meu lado.

"Desculpa por não te termos perguntado, mas a verdade é que tu também não disseste nada e nós não sabemos o que vai na tua cabeça. Por vezes estás sociável e outras vezes manda-nos embora. Não sabemos o que esperar de ti, Kaiba."

Eu sabia que ele estava a dizer a verdade. Claro que, se eu tentava afastar algumas vezes as pessoas e noutras não, ninguém sabia o que esperar de mim. E não teria sido a primeira vez que eu estaria com o Wheeler e amigos e pouco depois os afastaria com algum comentário gelado, que os deixaria zangados. Hum… tenho mesmo de melhorar no meu conceito de simpatia.

"Mas pronto, vim ver onde é que estavas, já que não estavas com ninguém perto do autocarro ou na zona ali perto. Podia ter-te acontecido alguma coisa."

Pensei agradecer pela preocupação, mas não o fiz. Apesar de tudo, fiquei satisfeito por o Wheeler se ter preocupado.

"Ok, Kaiba, podias dizer alguma coisa, para não parecer que estou a falar para um bloco de gelo."

"O que é que queres que eu diga?"

"Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Estás a gostar da visita de estudo?"

"Hum… as ruínas não são más." disse eu vagamente.

Na verdade estava a gostar bastante das ruínas, mas se o dissesse, provavelmente o Wheeler iria querer saber porque gostava e eu não sou uma pessoa que fale muito. Talvez o devesse fazer mais, mas a verdade é que, por norma, quando falo é com uma resolução e não falo por falar. O Wheeler ficou calado alguns segundos, olhando para mim.

"Odeias-me, Kaiba?" perguntou ele.

Fiquei surpreendido com aquela pergunta súbita e inesperada e o meu semblante revelou essa surpresa. As pessoas costumam dizer, apesar de na maior parte das vezes não o dizerem à minha frente, que não transpareço emoções, pelo que não sabem se estou zangado, feliz ou o que quer que seja. Claro que isto se deve ao treino a que o Gozaburo me impôs, para não mostrar fraquezas. Sentimentos eram fraquezas. Porém, desta vez não tinha conseguido esconder o sentimento de surpresa. E a resposta à pergunta do Wheeler saiu automaticamente.

"Claro que não te odeio."

"De certeza? Estás sempre sério comigo."

"Eu estou sempre sério com toda a gente."

"Com o Mokuba não."

"Depende…"

"Sabes que eu sou bom a fingir, Kaiba?"

"Hum? O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

Estava realmente confuso com aquilo. Era bom a fingir? A que propósito é que isso tinha surgido na conversa?

"As pessoas dizem que eu sou transparente. Não consigo mentir bem e qualquer pessoa que olhe para mim, vê-me como um livro aberto, capaz de ter as suas emoções interpretadas rapidamente. Mas não é verdade." disse o Wheeler. "Tenho algo a confessar."

"O quê?"

"Aliás, é mais do que uma coisa. Primeiro, tenho de te pedir desculpa novamente por causa do incidente do sumo."

"Já pediste desculpa vezes suficientes." disse eu. "Foi um acidente."

"Aí está, Kaiba. Eu disse que era bom a fingir. Não foi acidente nenhum. Eu fingi tropeçar para te despejar a bebida em cima."

Fiquei a encarar o Wheeler, sem saber o que pensar. Fora de propósito? Realmente, o Wheeler tinha-me enganado bem. Mas qual fora a sua ideia, ao fazer aquilo de propósito? Queria aborrecer-me? Fazer-me passar por um momento de ridículo? A minha expressão endureceu-se.

"Sei o que estás a pensar Kaiba e não é nada disso. Não queria aborrecer-te. A sério que não." disse o Wheeler, tentando defender-se. "Eu tinha um plano. Mas saiu tudo ao contrário."

"De que raio de plano estás a falar?"

"Hum… é um pouco embaraçoso."

"Quero saber."

"Vais ficar zangado comigo, Kaiba."

"Acho que ficarei zangado de qualquer maneira, se não me contares que raio de plano é esse." disse eu.

"Ok, provavelmente não vais querer ver-me novamente, mas pelo menos eu digo a verdade." disse o Wheeler, respirando fundo. "Eu lancei-te o sumo para cima, porque queria ver-te sem camisola. Pensei que se conseguisse molhar-te, podia ir contigo à casa de banho, para tentar secar as roupas e tirarias a camisola e se calhar as calças também."

O Wheeler calou-se e vi que estava bastante vermelho e não era do calor. Demorei alguns segundos a processar aquela informação. O Wheeler queria ver-me sem camisola? E sem calças? Outra pergunta automática saiu-me da boca.

"Porquê, Wheeler? Porque é que me querias ver sem camisola e calças?"

"Hum… porque estou atraído por ti. E, acredites ou não, apaixonei-me por ti, Kaiba."

Novamente, não consegui conter uma expressão de surpresa. O Wheeler estava a declarar-se a mim? Instintivamente, olhei à minha volta, à espera de ver a cara dos seus amigos a espreitar de algum lado e a rirem-se de mim, por ter caído num plano estúpido. Afinal, fora o próprio Wheeler que dissera que era bom a fingir. De certo, estava a mentir.

"Kaiba? Ei, estás a ouvir-me?"

"Porque é que estás a mentir, Wheeler?"

"Eu não estou a mentir! É o que sinto!"

"Tens algum gravador ou câmara a filmar, para captares este momento e depois te rires mais tarde por causa disto?" perguntei eu, numa voz fria.

"Não! Tu achas que eu estou a inventar isto? É o que eu sinto, bolas. Argh, pronto, já sabia que isto não podia correr bem. Devia ter feito como o Yugi me aconselhou e esquecer-te." disse o Wheeler, levantando-se, zangado. "Fica aqui sozinho, se é o que queres. Mas eu não estava a mentir!"

O Wheeler começou a afastar-se e eu fiquei ali, parado. O Wheeler estava mesmo apaixonado por mim? Mesmo? E ele a afastar-se, zangado. Mas o que é que eu estou a fazer aqui parado, a deixar que ele se vá embora? Levantei-me rapidamente e corri atrás dele. Agarrei-o pelos ombros e obriguei-o a encarar-me. Os seus olhos cor de mel faiscavam de raiva.

"O que foi agora, Kaiba?" perguntou ele. "Vieste agora ofender-me? Não quero ouvir insultos da tua parte. Aos meus sentimentos, não!"

"Eu não estava à espera que estivesses apaixonado por mim."

"Pois já sabes. E não é mentira. Agora podes deixar-me ir."

"Não quero."

"Não… queres?" perguntou o Wheeler, confuso.

Se eu não esperara que ele gostasse de mim, ele também não esperava que eu gostasse dele. Atrevo-me a dizer que para ele, o choque foi muito maior. Afinal, acho que nunca se tinha ouvido falar de eu ter gostado de alguém. E não tinha mesmo. Quem esperaria que eu tivesse sentimentos deste tipo? Até me apaixonar pelo Wheeler, nem eu sabia que os tinha.

"Kaiba, eu estou confuso…"

Eu não sou bom com palavras. Podia começar a tentar explicar tudo, mas até estar tudo explicado, o Wheeler ficaria ali, confuso. Portanto, decidiu começar por uma abordagem diferente. Larguei-lhe os ombros, aproximei a minha cabeça da cabeça dele e de seguida beijei-lhe os lábios. Eu gosto de ser perfeito em tudo, mas não tendo beijado ninguém antes, tenho de admitir que aquele beijo foi bastante estranho e desengonçado. O Wheeler salvou a situação, beijando-me de volta. Claro que ele já tinha beijado pessoas antes e a minha falta de jeito foi compensada pela destreza dele.

Quando quebrámos o beijo, ficámos a olhar um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer e parecendo que nunca nos tínhamos visto antes, o que era estúpido, uma vez que já nos tínhamos visto imensas vezes. Quando vejo filmes com casais que ficam a olhar-se durante muito tempo, depois de se conhecerem ou se beijarem, normalmente acho uma estupidez irreal. Agora fiquei convencido que não era tão irreal como pensava.

"Kaiba, tu beijaste-me."

"E tu beijaste-me de volta." constatei eu. "Portanto, beijámo-nos. Não esperes uma declaração de amor, porque não sou bom nessas coisas."

"Mas… sentes alguma coisa por mim?"

"Claro que sinto, senão não te tinha beijado. Achas que eu ando por aí a beijar toda a gente?" perguntei eu.

"Não, claro que não. Mas…"

"Pronto, estou apaixonado por ti. Satisfeito?"

"Estás a ser muito sarcástico, Kaiba."

Apercebi-me que, efectivamente, estava a ser sarcástico e um pouco bruto no que estava a dizer. Eu não sou realmente bom a expressar-me por palavras e estava a combater o nervosismo de estar a dizer à pessoa de quem eu gosto, que estava apaixonado por ele, utilizando um tom mais distante, para não parecer tão lamechas. Mas não é o que estes momentos são? Que se lixe o meu nervosismo.

"Desculpa Wheeler. Eu gosto de ti. Muito mesmo." disse eu.

E então, o Wheeler presenteou-me com um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos. Infelizmente, fomos interrompidos logo de seguida.

"Joey!" exclamou uma voz. Virámo-nos e vimos que aquele pequeno idiota, Yugi, vinha a correr na nossa direcção. Parou perto de nós. "Vinha ver se estava tudo bem."

"Está tudo bem, Yugi. Eu e o Kaiba estávamos… a conversar."

"Ah, óptimo. Então eu fico aqui com vocês."

Voltando a falar em filmes, já vira muitas cenas em que os dois apaixonados tentavam declarar-se ou até fazer as pazes, quando estavam zangados, mas aparecia uma terceira personagem para estragar o momento e servir de obstáculo. Mas comigo não! Era só o que me faltava, ter o estúpido do Yugi a interromper aquele momento importante. Encarei-o.

"Yugi, eu e o Wheeler estávamos a ter uma conversa importante, por isso agradeço que te retires." disse eu, com certa cortesia.

"Ora, de certeza que não era nada tão importante que eu não pudesse ouvir." disse Yugi.

"Ouve lá, eu estava a levar isto a bem, mas acabou! Sai mas é daqui, já!" gritei eu, furioso, perdendo a minha compostura. "Está a atrapalhar!"

O pequeno verme virou-se para o Wheeler, com os olhos triste. Parecia estar a pedir-lhe silenciosamente que interviesse e dissesse para eu não ser bruto com ele. Ah, então era esse o plano? Intrometer-se entre nós e criar conflitos?

"Yugi Muto, eu sei bem o que estás a tentar fazer, mas não vais conseguir! Sentaste-te ao lado do Wheeler quando vínhamos para cá para ele não se sentar comigo, depois arrastaste-o contigo à hora do almoço, provavelmente para que o Wheeler não me convidasse para almoçar convosco. E disseste-lhe para ele esquecer o que sentia por mim. Tu queres que ele fique para ti!" acusei eu.

"Que disparate, Kaiba." disse o Wheeler.

Mas depois olhou para Yugi, que não negou. O Wheeler pareceu realmente surpreendido. Mas eu não ia deixar que aquele pequeno verme com um puzzle ao pescoço ficasse com o meu Wheeler!

"O Wheeler gosta de mim e eu gosto dele, por isso afasta-te e desaparece daqui para fora!" exclamei eu. "Já!"

Yugi olhou para mim e depois para o Wheeler. De seguida, com lágrimas nos olhos, saiu dali a correr. O Wheeler parecia querer ir atrás dele, mas eu agarrei-o pelos ombros, como já tinha feito anteriormente, para o parar.

"Falas com ele depois. Agora, temos de falar nós." disse eu.

"Sim… sim, claro." disse o Wheeler, ainda atarantado. "Mas não pensei que o Yugi…"

"Pois, ele também foi apanhado pelos teus encantos. Por isso é que estava a fazer de tudo para nos afastar. Deve ter ficado furioso quando tu ficaste ao meu lado no autocarro, quando fomos para o museu. Azar o dele. Tu gostas é de mim!"

O Wheeler olhou para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida e não consegui distinguir se estava feliz ou não. Pareceu-me que sim, já que eu estava a ser possessivo, o que queria dizer que o queria só para mim. Por outro lado, acho que a questão de lhe estar a dizer que não me preocupava com os sentimentos do seu amigo, o magoava um pouco. Mas eu não posso preocupar-me com os sentimentos de alguém que quer ficar com a pessoa de quem eu gosto, não é?

"Quando é que começaste a gostar de mim, Kaiba?"

Expliquei-lhe quando começara a pensar nele de maneira diferente. Não sabia ao certo quando me apaixonara por ele. Não tivera uma data e hora concreta. Acontecera. Depois, foi a minha vez de o questionar. Quando é que começara a gostar de mim. E porquê?

"Sabes, achei estranho quando o meu pai deixou de me bater. Parecia que tinha mudado para melhor. A minha vida melhorou muito, mas eu não sabia porquê. Claro que estava grato por isso ter acontecido." começou ele a explicar. "E então, um dia o meu pai bebeu um pouco mais e eu questionei-o. Estava com mais vontade de falar. Disse-me que um rapaz o tinha abordado. Um rapaz rico, que aparecia nas revistas e tinha uma empresa. Seto Kaiba. Tinha-lhe dado algum dinheiro e tinha-lhe dito que, se não deixasse de me bater, o colocaria na prisão. E assim, o meu pai, por medo, mudou e deixou de me bater. Tinha ficado com medo de ir para a prisão. Tu mudaste a minha vida, Kaiba."

"Hum… foi um descuido meu ter ido falar directamente com o teu pai."

"Não. Foi o ponto crucial, Kaiba. Porque quando percebi o que tinhas feito por mim, comecei a ver-te de maneira diferente. Afinal, não eras tão frio como aparentavas ser. E eu tentei aproximar-me de ti algumas vezes."

"Eu sei, mas nunca desconfiei de nada."

"Eu disse-te que era bom a fingir. Aproximei-me para pedir ajuda nos trabalhos, para entregar recados, que nem eram bem verdade. Para perguntar pelo Mokuba, quando na verdade estava a arranjar uma desculpa para me aproximar de ti. O que não quer dizer que não me preocupe com o Mokuba, atenção. E tu nem sempre me deste ouvidos ou me ajudaste."

"Porque não queria deixar transparecer que te queria perto de mim."

"Afinal, queríamos os dois a mesma coisa, mas não nos arriscávamos a dizer a verdade."

"Sim, mas só um de nós inventou um plano para ver o outro meio nu." disse eu.

Ver o Wheeler corar era algo bastante interessante. Assim, parecia bastante vulnerável. Normalmente, apresentava a sua postura animada ou a sua postura de durão, que não convencia muito. Mas enfim, eu fazia o mesmo, em termos da postura de durão, mas penso que de maneira mais convincente. Vê-lo assim corado, deu-me vontade de o voltar a beijar. E porque não? Ele gosta de mim, não é verdade? Portanto, aproximei-me novamente e beijei-o. Desta vez, o beijo correu melhor da minha parte. Parece que afinal havia algo em que eu não era perfeito, mas contava vir a sê-lo, com a prática, que esperava vir a ser muita.

"Como é que isto vai ser a partir de agora?" perguntou o Wheeler.

"Não estava à espera de que te declarasses a mim e andássemos os beijos hoje." disse eu. "Mas quero estar contigo."

"Kaiba, por mim não tenho problema nenhum. Também quero estar contigo. Mas a questão está em ti. Eu sou um rapaz pobre e não há nada a depender de mim. Mas no teu caso, é diferente. Tens uma imagem pública e uma empresa a gerir. Também não quero que vás ter problemas, percebes?"

Fiquei pensativo. Como não estava a pensar que no dia de hoje fosse beijar o Wheeler e agora tivéssemos de resolver esta situação, ficando juntos ou não, não estivera a pensar na minha imagem pública. Mas uma coisa eu sabia ao certo. Se o Wheeler gostava de mim, não o ia largar mais. Que impacto é que a minha relação com ele teria na minha imagem? Os jornais, televisões e tudo o mais falariam disto. Teria jornalistas atrás de mim por um bom tempo. As minhas fãs malucas, que tinham feito clubes de fãs contra a minha vontade, ficariam possessas.

Mas depois, acho que a novidade passaria e as coisas voltariam ao normal. Quanto à empresa, talvez houvesse um problema maior. Tenho quase a certeza de que alguns parceiros iriam tentar retirar o seu apoio à Kaiba Corporation. Mas não tenho de me preocupar. Todos dependem da empresa. Se retirarem as parcerias, voltarão mais tarde a pedi-las de volta e aí vou exigir benefícios ainda melhores para a Kaiba Corporation. Portanto, nada a temer. Além de que nunca quis saber da opinião dos outros.

"Wheeler, eu quero ficar contigo." disse eu. "E não quero saber de mais nada, nem ninguém."

E depois de dizer estas palavras, fui brindado com mais um sorriso caloroso do Wheeler e depois mais um beijo. Parecia que cada beijo era melhor do que o anterior. Se soubesse o que estava a perder, já teria beijado alguém antes… ou pensando melhor, talvez seja melhor assim, porque não sentiria o mesmo se já tivesse beijado outra pessoa antes do Wheeler.

"Então, quer dizer que estamos a namorar, certo?" perguntou o meu loiro.

"Sim, estamos a namorar. Mas aviso já que eu sou muito complicado e não percebo nada de namoros, por isso não esperes de mim grande coisa, pelo menos para já. Não esperes que me lembre sempre das datas importantes ou de te dar presentes ou algo assim."

"O que quero é estar contigo. Só peço que tenhas um tempo para mim. E se não tiveres, eu chateio-me e torno-me violento."

O agora meu namorado riu-se e eu sorri, como já não fazia há muito tempo. Teria efectivamente de tentar trabalhar menos para lhe poder dar a atenção que merecia. Afinal, agora que o tinha, não ia ser estúpido ao ponto de não lhe dar atenção e acabar por o perder.

"Irei dar-te toda a atenção, Wheeler." disse eu.

"Se namoramos, não nos podemos tratar pelos últimos nomes. Chama-me Joey."

"De acordo. E tu, tens de me tratar por Seto."

"Ok, Seto."

Joey. Sim, agora poderia pensar nele assim. Joey. O meu namorado. É engraçado que eu tenha pensado nisto tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim ache estranho pensar nele como meu namorado. Mas é uma boa sensação. E é também estranho que agora vá ter mais alguém a tratar-me por Seto. Até agora, só o Mokuba o fazia. Mas ouvir o meu primeiro nome a sair dos lábios do Joey, enchia-me de alegria. Será que isto iria manter-se? Iria eu andar agora a sorrir por todos os lados? O Joey estava a quebrar as barreiras a que eu fora imposto pelo Gozaburo e que depois mantivera activas para todos, menos o Mokuba. E sinceramente, não me importava que essas barreiras estivessem a cair.

**Visita de Estudo**

Depois da hora do almoço, a guia retomou a sua explicação das restantes ruínas. Agora estava mais interessado do que antes, já que tinha o Joey mesmo ao meu lado. Quando tínhamos voltado para junto dos outros, o Yugi mal nos conseguia encarar. Não tive pena dele. Isso fará de mim má pessoa? Afinal, ele estava a tentar que o Joey me esquecesse para ficar com ele. Verme traiçoeiro! Eu não vou esquecer isto e hei-de estar de olho nele. Não pense que me vai roubar o Joey.

Instintivamente, puxei o Joey mais para mim e ele sorriu-me. Sim, tem de me sorrir a mim e não aquele minorca. Talvez esteja a ser possessivo demais, mas não o vou perder por nenhuma razão. Contámos aos amigos dele que estávamos juntos. As expressões do Devlin e do Tristan eram impagáveis, mas a Téa pareceu genuinamente feliz. Talvez demasiado feliz. Aliviada? Acho que ela anda atrás do Yugi e sabe o que ele sente pelo Joey. Assim, comigo a namorar com ele, pode tentar conquistá-lo. Espero bem que o faça, para não ter de me preocupar com a ameaça Yugi Muto.

Oiço os sussurros dos meus colegas. Pensam que algo se passa comigo. Porque é que estou tão perto do Wheeler? Estarei maluco? Será que se passa algo entre nós? Claro, estão curiosos. Mas também não lhes vou dizer nada. Acabarão por saber mais tarde. Para já, quero concentrar-me na pessoa que tenho a meu lado e na explicação sobre as ruínas.

Acho que o tempo passou a voar. Quando dei por mim, a visita terminava e a guia despedia-se de nós. Voltámos ao autocarro e lancei um olhar mordaz a Yugi, ao sentar-me ao lado de Joey. Yugi desviou o olhar, mas vi que ficou magoado. Joey também percebeu e lançou-me um olhar reprovador. O autocarro começou a mexer-se, em direcção ao local onde iria haver a palestra, a última coisa que fazia parte da visita de estudo.

"Seto, eu sei que o Yugi não agiu bem, mas ele é meu amigo." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça e encarando-me. "Por favor, não tentes arranjar confusões com ele. Iria detestar ver-vos zangados."

"Já estamos zangados."

"Mas com o tempo, espero que isso passe. Podes, por favor, tentar dar-te bem com ele? Por mim."

"Pronto, está bem. Vou tentar não dizer nada desagradável, nem lhe lançar nenhum olhar gelado. Porque tu estás a pedir. Mas ele merecia um tratamento frio, pelo que fez."

Apesar do meu tom de voz, se o Joey pediu para eu tentar dar-me bem com o Yugi, irei tentar fazê-lo. Mas isso não quer dizer que não vá ficar atento. Apenas não quero arranjar confusões que façam com que o Joey acabe por ficar triste ou aborrecer-se comigo. Hum, o Joey começou a falar. De coisas tão banais, mas não me importo de o ficar a ouvir.

Pouco depois, chegámos ao local onde se iria realizar a palestra. Pelo que a professora Megumi nos indicou, naquele edifício também se realizavam peças de teatro e outras actividades. Por fora e mesmo por dentro, não achei o edifício nada de especial. E a palestra também não me estava a entusiasmar. Acabei por convencer o Joey a ficarmos num dos lugares do fundo. Tive uma ideia e queria pô-la em prática.

Quando já todos estávamos sentados, as luzes diminuíram de intensidade, enquanto que em cima do palco um homem de bigode começou a falar. Era ele que iria dar a palestra. Dois minutos depois, eu já estava aborrecido. Olhei para Joey e vi que o mesmo sucedia com ele. Muito bem, então iríamos aproveitar a palestra de outra maneira. Levantei-me e puxei o Joey, que se levantou e veio atrás de mim. Saímos sorrateiramente da sala, sem ninguém nos ver. Quando já estávamos suficientemente longe para ninguém nos ouvir, o Joey falou.

"Qual é a tua ideia, Seto?" perguntou o Joey, confuso.

"A palestra vai demorar e é bastante aborrecida." disse eu. "Portanto, achei que poderíamos ocupar o tempo da palestra com coisas mais interessantes."

O Joey não demorou a perceber a minha ideia e sorriu. Olhei à nossa volta. Não havia ninguém por perto. Puxei-o para mim e beijei-o. Pouco depois, fomos para um canto afastado, onde ninguém nos podia ver e passámos o resto do tempo a conversar e a beijar-nos. Aquele não era o momento, nem o local para termos relações sexuais. Talvez, num futuro próximo.

Só nos apercebemos que a palestra devia estar a terminar quando olhei para o relógio e verifiquei que já tinha passado quase uma hora e meia, que seria o tempo que a palestra duraria. Sinceramente, tenho pena dos colegas que ficaram desde o início a ouvir aquela palestra entediante.

"Vamos voltar para a palestra, antes que dêem pela nossa falta. Isto, se já não tiverem dado falta." disse Joey.

"Vamos então, mas ninguém deverá aborrecer-nos. Muito, pelo menos. Faço uma doação à escola e qualquer incidente é esquecido."

"Seto, acho que o nosso namoro vai ser muito… interessante." disse Joey, enquanto caminhávamos de volta à sala onde se realizava a palestra.

"Tenho a certeza que sim."

Entrámos na sala da palestra mesmo quando ela estava a terminar. Aparentemente, ninguém tinha notado a nossa falta, a não ser Yugi, que nos lançou um olhar cheio de significado, mas acabou por não dizer nada. Verifiquei que alguns colegas pareciam estar quase a adormecer. Não era de admirar. Foi um alívio para todos quando regressámos ao autocarro, de regresso à cidade Dominó. Voltei a sentar-me ao lado do Joey.

"Achas que o Mokuba vai aceitar bem a ideia de namorarmos?" perguntou o Joey.

"Tenho a certeza que sim. Ele aceita qualquer coisa que me faça feliz."

"Oh, faço-te feliz." disse o Joey, rindo-se.

Riu-se tanto que acabou por quase cair para o meio do corredor do autocarro. Tive de o agarrar e repreender, pois não tinha colocado o cinto de segurança. Quem é que, numa situação normal, se ri em exagero e quase cai de um assento de autocarro? Olhei para ele e apeteceu-me rir também. Só mesmo o Joey. É único. O Joey Wheeler é um tonto… e eu gosto dele assim.


End file.
